


In the Darkness

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [12]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo is the Outsider's favorite, Ghostly Touches, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M, Outsider Shrines, POV Corvo Attano, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Touching, possessive touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The shrines to the Outsider smell of sea foam, brine, ocean dark secrets.





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> From the music meme. (Music player. Shuffle. Write until the song ends.)

* * *

_In the darkness, all that you want from me, is all I have to give  
-_ “In the Darkness,” Dead By Sunrise

* * *

 

 

The shrines to the Outsider smell of sea foam, brine, ocean dark secrets. 

There’s always a breeze around them, slight and almost imperceptible. Whenever Corvo happens upon one, takes the rune from it and doesn’t sink into a vision, he feels cool ghostly fingers on the skin of his neck, his shoulders, the curve of his jaw, the plushness of his lower lip. It is gentle and possessive and makes him shudder. 

He wonders if others who find the shrines experience the same thing.


End file.
